Lost In Konan
by Selphine
Summary: A/U This is a crossover between Tamora Pierce and Fushigi Yuugi, it's set in the kel books, and basically, she enters the universe of the four gods. Rated PG-13 for swearing and mature themes later on (basically the same as Fy or a TP book with swearing o


A/N: This is a strange idea I had. I'll only continue it if I get reviews, so start reviewing! I started writing it before I read squire, so it's not all accurate. I got the information from a friend. You don't really need to know much about Fushigi Yuugi, so on with the story!  
  
  
Keladry of Mindelan, Squire to Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, heaved a sigh and pulled off her boot. It was mid-morning, the week before the Midwinter festival, and her and her knight-master had returned to the palace early. She wore a plain white shirt, light blue breeches, and a royal blue tunic. Around her waist hung a sword, a dagger, a pouch, and a belt-knife. She was lucky that Raoul had let Jump accompany them on their journeys, and, the sparrows as well. In fact, she had acquired several more pets along the road; a gray kitten with black paws that she had named Dusty, a tan rabbit with three legs called Honey, and a large black dog, which Raoul affectionately nicknamed Tiny. When they had returned, Daine had confirmed the names, saying that the dog's true name was Tinder, but it liked Tiny as well, and the name had stuck, despite its irony. Tiny spent most of his time alongside Raoul, following on foot beside the horses with Jump, while Honey sat in Kel's saddle, and Dusty on her shoulder. The sparrows flitted around her head.   
It was an unusual sight when the two rode into town; the large man, and the young girl surrounded by animals. Kel had grown used to people gawking at her; she was tall for her age, and sturdily built.  
Kel wiped sweaty palms on her breeches. She decided to go try to find Neal. He's probably in the library, she thought, and headed there, with Jump following along, and Dusty on her shoulder.  
Kel peered around the library, with no sign of Neal. A red book lay on the floor, with the words The Universe of The Four Gods on the front. She had never seen anything like it. Opening the cover, she began to read. This is a story of a young girl who became the priestess of Suzaku and had all her dreams come true...   
A red light began to glow from the book, and Kel felt her body warming. The next thing she knew, she was on a flat, sandy surface.   
She turned to Dusty, who had remained on her shoulder. "Dusty," she said, getting up, "where in the world are we?"  
It was then that the men attacked her. She pushed them off, using Yamani holds and throws, and left them on the ground. "Who are you?" she demanded.   
A man eased himself up, and lunged at her. "We are human slave traders!" he cried.  
Kel was pinned on the ground. She stared at her attacker, who looked like he was about to have his way with her. Those holds, she thought. The ones I taught Lalasa.   
Under his grip, she struggled. The holds weren't working. Suddenly, the man had a look of panic on his face. She rolled him over, and pulled herself up.   
On top of a building, a young man stood with a rock in his hand. A red symbol blazed on his forehead. Looking closer, she identified it as the Yamani symbol for ogre. He leapt down, and began to fight some of the men, while Kel took on the rest.  
Once done, Kel made her way over to the young man. Dusty, who had fled during the fight, regained his position on Kel's shoulder. "Hey," she said, breathing heavily. "Thanks."  
The young man stared at her in awe. He wiped his palms on his sleeves, and then spoke. "You're pretty good yourself." He paused. "But I'd prefer money to any thanks."  
Now it was Kel's turn to gape. He had saved her for money? She fished around in her belt-pouch, and pulled out a copper noble. She placed it in his palm.   
The young man examined the coin, turning it over in the sunlight. "What is this?"  
"A copper noble," Kel replied.  
"Never seen anything like it before," he said. "Where about are you from?"  
"Tortall."  
"Huh?"  
Kel repeated it again.  
"Is that anywhere in Konan?"  
"Konan?"  
"Yeah, where we are now."  
I'm in another world, she thought. Slowly, she eased herself onto the sandy path. "I don't think I know exactly where I am," she said.  
The young man's eyes gleamed in excitement. "Then allow ME to be your tour guide. IF I can have some more of those magnificent coins..."  
"Sure."  
The young man gave her his hand, and helped her up. "I'm Sou Kishiku, but most people call me Tamahome."  
"Keladry of Mindelan, but just Kel."  
  
  
Kel awoke, her eyes sore. She and Tamahome had spent the last few days wandering around Konan. Tamahome had said he wanted to make some money in the capital, and Kel and agreed to go with him.   
Now she slept in a pile of straw in a barn in the Capital, Eiyou. Tamahome was on the ground already, keeping lookout. Kel stopped, and realized where she was. The loft! She thought.   
Sweat dripped down her forehead. She hated heights. I thought I'd gotten over this!  
Kel pulled on her tunic, and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out bits of straw. Crawling on hands and knees, she worked her way over to the ladder. She steadied herself, and began to climb down, one foot at a time. Mithros, she thought, I hope I never have to do this again!  
Tamahome turned around when he saw her. "You're up," he said in a cheerful voice. "You slept a long time."   
"Sorry," Kel replied. "Let's get going." Dusty leapt down from the attic, and on to Kel's shoulders.  
  
  
Tamahome had convinced Kel to go to a shop in the city where they could exchange Kel's Tortallan coins for the Konan currency. The shop was old, and had a musty smell. Once Kel had gotten the money exchange, Tamahome pulled her outside. "Kel! Take a look over there. See that fancy procession? It's for the emperor." His eyes glazed over. "Look at all those jewels. I bet they'd be worth a lot of money..."  
Kel glared at him. "C'mon, let's go for a better look." She dragged Tamahome behind her.   
Through the wispy material, Kel could barely see the emperor. Suddenly, the carriage stopped. The fabric parted, and a face peered out. He was young, and couldn't be more than twenty. Chestnut hair poked out of a hat that resembled a bucket. Hazel eyes studied Kel, looking her up and down, and noticing the kitten on her shoulder His face was defined, and there was a kindness in his eyes. He was beautiful, and if Kel had not known he was an emperor, she would have thought he was a woman. His lips closed together, and he smiled. When he spoke, all noise stopped. "You, lad, you are not from Konan?"  
"N-no..." stammered Kel. She had failed to keep her face Yamani calm. And the emperor had thought her to be a boy!  
"But you do not seem to be from Kutou, or any of the surrounding lands either."  
"Yes," Kel said, and bit her lip.   
"Your garments are not of this world, are they?"  
"No, your majesty, they are not."  
"Explain."  
Kel regained her confidence. "Your majesty, my name is Keladry of Mindelan, squire to Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Commander of the King's own in the land of Tortall. I do not know how it is that I came to this world, but I do know that I am not from here. When I arrived, some men attacked me. Being a squire, I was able to hold them off, but they outnumbered me, and this young man assisted me." She gestured to Tamahome, who was gripping her hand protectively. "Please let go," she whispered. "You're hurting me." Tamahome released his grip, and let his arm fall by his side.   
"As for the clothes," she continued, "I was wearing them when I arrived here. I really should be wearing a dress, but this is more comfortable."  
"So you are a girl?"  
"Yes," Kel replied, her voice shaking.  
"And you are from another world?"  
"That's what I understand."  
Kel watched as the emperor stepped out of the carriage. He took her hands in his, and spoke. "Keladry, will you be our savior?"  
Kel stared at him. She was too scared to speak.  
"Will you become the priestess of Suzaku?"  
Kel felt herself dizzying, and collapsed, falling backwards into Tamahome's arms.   
  



End file.
